New Life in Zootopia
by Wolv3s17
Summary: Jordyn Dodge was a normal human guy, till he's attacked by a bear. After barely escaping it, he's given a chance to live in an alternate universe. The catch is he's now an anthropomorphic animal, and... he's a girl. Now he has to learn how to be a girl while learning about his new home, Zootopia


**Hello all! My name is Wolv3s17 and I am bringing you a new-*music stops*-okay so this ain't working let's try something else. This is my new story in this fandom (though I've been in it since the beautiful creation of Zootopia came out, and I've been an active reader. Just never thought I'd be a writer, lol) I am a beginner writer, so criticism hopefully will be constructive. Oh also just a heads up, I got alot of this inspiration from the wonderful authors Bluelighthouse, Fox in the henhouse, Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, Dizzie Hamham Writer and many more (I'm pretty sure I spelt their names right, if not just let me know)**

**_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Zootopia or anything affliated with it**

**_**

My name was Jordyn London Dodge, I was a regular guy. I was mixed, which for anyone who doesn't know it basically means I'm half-white and half-black, my mom was black my dad was white. My Mom was a singer and was originally from Britain (hence the name London), I never met my dad so... My mom died in a car accident when I was 3, and was sort of just pushed in with my mom's best friend Tammi, and her two kids, Jackson and Michael. Uh see what else...oh I had curly brown hair, and brown eyes (though I've been told I have what looks like gold flecks in them). I stood about 5'8", about 150 pounds, I was about 16 when my life changed more than it ever did...

**_**

My family-yes I consider them my family-and I lived around 10 miles away from one of the biggest city's in the US, New York City. Though where I lived, Fordham, was actually quite different from the bustling city. We were more rural and we were surrounded by woods, thick woods of all different kinds of trees. Pine, Oak, Spruce, alot of them. It was July, and about 8 days until school started and I was enjoying the last bit of summer.

I had decided to jog around, ( I was kind of athletic, I was on the track and basketball teams). So I was already several miles into the woods, listening to nature when I heard a deep growl. I froze, I mean who wouldn't freeze, ya know?

Anyway, I froze and I heard the growl again and it sounded like it was to the left this time. I slowly turned my head and looked to my left and inhaled sharply. A brown bear and a cub was about 40 feet to my left_. How in the world did I not see them, _I questioned internally.

I could see the mother bear giving me a hateful look while the cub had a curious look on it's face. It started to walk towards me, and if this was a nature documentary or something, I'd be fine with it and say how adorable he or she was. Except this was real, I could actually die from this!

The mother bear growled and the cub gave a frightened look before backing up and sitting while the mother stalked forward a few feet. _DON'T RUN! DON'T RUN! DON'T RUN,_ I steadily repeated in my head. A bear could easily outrun a human, so that option was out.

The mother bear was probably 25 to 30 feet away now, and I was starting to hyperventilate. Which of course, made the momma bear angry. She went from growling to letting loose a bone-chilling roar while standing on her hind legs. I flinched and backed a step away.

Do_ not run! **Do** **Not Run**, _I steadily thought. Apparently my body was just like, **Screw it! **I turned and started running in the opposite direction, I heard the bear roar once more before landing on all four paws and charging after me. I jumped over stumps, roots, and branches, not looking back. Mostly because I could hear the bear growling and grunting as she landed on each bound.

I skidded to a stop as I came to a cliff, I don't remember there being a cliff here! I looked over and saw a waterfall, down below was a pool of water.

I turned back around, and saw the bear 20 feet away. I looked to the pool and back to the bear now 15 feet away, I looked to the pool. It was at least 40 feet down, and who knew how far it went down. I turned and saw the bear so close I could see the hate in it's eyes. _Yep, jump,_ I thought before turning and jumping. I felt wind whoosh by and felt a stinging feeling across my left shoulder. As I fell, I felt something hit my head, before blackness overcame my vision.

.

I groaned as I sat up, _It's official! I do not like bears, _I thought sitting up. This was the worst headache I've ever had, and that's counting all the hangover headaches.

"Hello Jordyn Dodge," came a voice, it was both spine-tingling and alluring at the same time.

_Whoa__, hold up! Your not gay! You like women,_ I thought to myself. Though for some reason the voice still was alluring.

"Do not fret. You have passed on from your world," said the voice.

_Wait__ a second,_ I thought before looking around. Everything was black, like in those movies with the conscious. "So am I dead," I asked, confused.

"No, you aren't. I brought from your world before you could die. You will be living the same life in an alternate universe," said the voice.

"Soooooo...are you God? And like are you reincarnating me or...," I asked, letting the question draw out.

The voice chuckled, "No I am not God, though you could say I was enployed by him. And yes you sort of are being reincarnated," answered the voice.

"Okay so that's cool. But is it like gonna be the same way, is it going to be like an anime or a TV show or something," I asked.

"There will be...differences. But no not an anime or a TV show," said the voice.

"Will I have the same family," I asked, both awed and worried.

"Yes. Many things will stay the same, but there will be big changes," said the voice.

"Will I know how to live there," I asked wanting to know all I can of my new life.

"No. But there is two mam-people there that will help you adjust," said the voice.

I nodded, even though I couldn't see the voice, I feel like he could see me.

"Good luck Jordyn Dodge. And may the odds be ever in your favor," said the voice before I heard a snap. _Did he really just quote the Hunger Games, _I asked myself. I blacked out for the second time this day, at least i think its this day.

.

_Beep! Beep! Beep_! I blinked my eyes open, I was in a hospital bed. I looked around, looked like a normal hospital to me. Nobody was in the room with me, I looked down at the bed. It looked like it was a bit smaller than a normal hospital size bed.

I looked at my arms, they were tan wth a slight reddish tinge, it looked sort of like fur. I ran my hand over it, _It is fur, _I thought, _Wait...does this mean I'm a furry_? I shook my head, _I can dwell on that later._

I noticed that I only had three fingers and my thumb now on each hand. I didn't have any nails now, I flexed my fingers and claws shot out. "Awesome," I said grinning. My grin morphed into a frown, since when did my voice get so high?

I shrugged and went back to examine my hands,_ Maybe it's the painkillers, I don't have a headache right now,_ I thought as I examined the black things on my hands.

It looked like those things cats and dogs have, what are they called again? _I think paw pads, I can't remember,_ I thought. Wait, so this means I am a furry? Awesome! Yet weird at the same time.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approach the door, I looked up and saw a wolf and what looked like a hybrid of a leopard and a caracal (**look up pictures of caracal's they are so cute**!!!) both dressed in police uniforms. _Holy shit! That is so cool,_ I thought.

"Good morning Ms. Dodge," said the wolf.

"I'm sorry but I'm not...a...girl," I said, before I remember what the voice said, _"There will be big changes..." No shit big changes, _I screamed internally. I grabbed the head opening of the gown and pulled it out, revealing that I had breasts. "No. No. No. No. No. No," I began feeling along my face, as tears began falling down my cheeks.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. Shh. Shh," said the hybrid which I could tell was a women, she sat on the side of the bed and held my head to her chest as I cried.

The wolf gave me a sad look, as if he knew something I didn't.

After probably 10 minutes I had calmed down, I guess I was more emotional or something.

"Ms. Dodge, or would you prefer Jordyn," asked the wolf.

"Um Jordyn please," I said, my breathing mostly back to normal.

The wolf nodded, "Okay. I'm Officer Andrew Howler," he gestured to the hybrid, "This is my partner and girlfriend Halle Lapard."

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling slightly, trying to be polite. Even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"You too. Jordyn, do you remember why your in the hospital," asked Halle.

"Um no. Sorry," I said shaking my head.

"That's fine, we know the official reason. But...," Halle looked to Andrew.

"We know the real reason," he finished.

I looked up with wide eyes, "You do?"

Andrew nodded, "I was like you. Over a year and 2 months ago, I was a normal 22 year old guy. Well then I got shot in a drive by shooting, the man who spoke to me was the Grim Reaper. He told me I deserved another chance, and brought me here. I already had a back story, I had been an up and coming MMMA (mixed mammalian martial arts) fighter before my adopted sister was raped in her dorm room her freshman year of college. I quit fighting for the most part, just enough to support myself while I trained to be a cop. Now I've been an Officer for over a year now, and I couldn't be happier. This is a new life, embrace it," said Andrew.

I had gasped and covered my mouth when I heard about his sister.

"The Grim Reaper will give you memories of this life, and you can keep your old ones if you want," said Halle.

"How do I do that," I asked.

"You simply ask for them," said Andrew grinning.

I giggled, _Oh my god! I just giggled...like a girl_, "Seriously? So what I just say Grim Reaper I want my memories," I asked, as if it sounded stupid. Which in all honesty it did.

Andrew nodded and looked as if he was expecting me to react.

Except nothing happened, "Uh was something supposed to happen," I asked.

Andrew frowned, "Yes."

I tried again, nothing. Once more, still nothing. "Maybe he wants me to make my own memories," I asked hopeful for anything now.

Andrew shrugged, "I guess."

"Oh in case somebody asks. We have a video of why your in here, the hospital I mean. Would you like to see it," asked Halle, changing the subject.

"Yes," I said, I did want to see why.

Halle came over and tapped a few things before showing me a video from what was most likely a street cam. I could see what looked like a cat, _I'm guessing that's me, _I thought, as the cat or I walked along a street, when suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a alleyway.

I could see what looked like a bear, holding me down and looked like he was demanding something, probably money, he banged my head against the building. I could see me trying to fight back, the bear raised his arm up and I could see him cut my shoulder, right where the bear in my former life had scratched.

I could see me crying as I was yelling, suddenly a fox came barreling into camera's view. He jumped up on the bears back and pulled his ears, before ducking under a huge paw. He pulled the bears eyelids, making the bear roar in pain. I shivered in terror, as I remembered the bear roaring from my human life.

I saw two police cars pull up, and the cops got out. Two of them were Andrew and Halle, they quickly shot the bear.

I could see a fox and a rabbit try to help me, "That's Officer's Wilde and Hopps. The best cops in Zootopia," explained Andrew.

"Zootopia? Is that what this place is," I asked, now noticing the window. I looked out from the bed, it looked like regular skyscrapers from back home.

"Yep. Biggest city in Animalia," said Andrew, as if proud of that fact.

"Okay. So listen here," said Halle grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling two numbers and an address on it, "We'll help you learn all you can, and I can teach you how to act like a girl-," began Halle.

"How'd you know I hadn't been a girl before," I asked, confused.

"A couple reasons. One, when we got here, and called you Ms. Dodge you freaked out. Two, you began crying once you looked down your shirt at your breasts. And thirdly, and maybe the most important, the Grim Reaper told us," Halle explained.

"So do you like get a psychic or something," I asked.

"No he texts us," said Andrew holding his phone up, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Right. Makes perfect sense," I said, sarcastically.

"Well we have to go, contact us when your ready," said Halle leaning down and hugging me.

I squeezed back, not ready for them to leave, "I will," I whispered back.

"We'll make up a explanation for the attempted mugging, and you can talk to your mom and brothers," said Andrew as he and Halle headed to the door. "Get well soon," said Halle before walking.

I waved bye, before the two officers were gone. I looked down, and wiped some tears from earlier away. Andrew was right I need to accept my new life and enjoy it.

_

**So how was it? This literally popped into my head, earlier so I have no plan with this. If you want me to add a certain thing or see something just review or PM me. If you didn't like something, tell me what and why. If there's any girls reading this, tell me if I am not portraying y'all right (I'm a guy).**

**If any of you know how to post a new chapter to a story, I woukd greatly appreciate it if you told me how to (I have the mobile app).**

**Update:I went back and edited the chapter, alot of mistakes. So hope this came out better. Thanks to all who faved and followed, even the two who reviewed. Though one of them could have been nicer. Don't worry a new chapter should come out soon!**

**Peace out y'all**

**~Wolv3s17**


End file.
